


Expect the Unexpected

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, But maybe just enough, Ianto has a Daddy Kink, Ianto's Birthday, Javic likes it rough, Lapdance, M/M, Not too much, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Loo, Shameless Smut, Vegas Galaxies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Javic meets Ianto in his time.What still happens even though they never learn each others name...





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short AU that's been hanging around waiting to be finished. Finally came back to it, and figured out how I wanted it to end.

Javic couldn’t believe his partner/ sometimes lover, had dragged him here. Then promptly ditched him the first chance he got. Actually, Thane could; he Really could. The Time Agent (former) sighed, there had to be a way to amuse himself. He was in The Vegas Galaxies after all.

Just for fun, Javic decided to go check out a local strip club. Most of the club’s, especially in the Vegas Galaxies; catered to all types of sexual attraction these days. There wasn’t a distinction like there used to be. Good thing he knew right where to go. It took him a bit to settle on an outfit. Black supple leather encased his hips; and yes of course he was going commando underneath. A silk button down, in ice blue, went with the pants. After donning a pair of black boots, he called it good.

**~EtU~**

The Time Agent looked up from his drink, as a group of laughing partiers walked in. Among them, was the most gorgeous, and perfectly pale skinned man he had ever seen. Apparently, it was this man’s Birthday, and the small group promptly headed to the VIP section. Javic wasn’t sure if he should go over, but he had come here looking for a distraction after all. Maybe, hopefully, he’d just found one. Thane signaled for a refill, and decided to simply watch them for a bit before making his move. 

The Time Agent was taking a slow sip of his current drink; when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A young Asian woman, was nervously smiling at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the man he’d been watching, being led to one of the private rooms in back.

“Hi…So… I know you don’t know me, but I was wondering if you’d be willing to do me a huge favor anyway?” Tosh asked brightly, and with all the courage she could muster. 

“What’s that sweetheart?” Javic grinned, tipping back the rest of his hyper vodka. He’d seen her friend watching him back. Thane knew what he hoped she wanted to ask him, but he’d let her ask just in case.

“Well it’s just, it’s my best friend’s Birthday today, and I’ve never seen him watch someone like he’s been watching you. I want him to be happy so…”

He chuckled, “You wouldn’t be this nervous sweetheart, if you just wanted me to talk to him.” Javic teased with a megawatt grin. This night was starting to look up.

“I promised I’d get the dancer for his celebratory lap dance, and I was kinda hoping you’d be willing…” She managed to look totally embarrassed, and pleading at the same time. 

He thought about it for all of a minute. Just to make her squirm. Then Thane grinned, “Sure, tell me what room…”

**~EtU~**

Ianto was currently blind folded, and gripping the back of his chair. Like they had recommended. Look, but don’t touch; he knew the usual rules. Apparently, the younger man was just supposed to feel in this case. He couldn’t really blame his friends. It was just a lap dance, right? Not to mention it was his Birthday, he should live a little. Jones sighed; he’d really been single too long. What really would have been nice. Would be to celebrate his birthday with sex, but since Ianto no longer had a significant other; a lap dance would have to do.

The younger man heard the door creak open; heard heavy booted steps. Tosh had chosen a guy then, he wished he could touch; hell, he wished he could see. From the sound of it, the other person was just circling him. Ianto tried not to squirm under the perceived scrutiny. He felt the other’s gaze, and gulped. Did he say something? He was just supposed to sit here and enjoy right? Except, he wasn’t really Enjoying this at all. Ianto felt like an exhibit on display. Finally, he’d had enough. “Did they pay you to just stare at me all night?” Jones huffed, and added, “I can see them finding that funny, but I’d honestly rather you just go now if that’s the case.” Ianto was resigned to the idea, but still disappointed by it. 

“Wow, looks and a hot accent. Lucky me.” Javic replied. Then suggested. “How about some music? What would you like to hear?” He asked, hoping he hadn’t just ruined the poor guy’s Birthday, by taking a moment to admire, and appreciate how delicious he looked ‘tied’ to a chair. 

“Don’t you get to pick your own? You’re the one dancing.” Jones asked, slightly confused. He’d never had a private dance himself, but one or two of his friends had. He was pretty sure they said the dancers had, had their own music. 

“I don’t work here.” Thane answered with a smirk in his voice. Knowing the other man couldn’t see, but would hear it.

“Y-you… I don’t understand.” Ianto sputtered, the ‘Dancer’ didn’t sound familiar. So, who was doing this, and at this point did he really care? Whomever this man was, he wouldn’t have stayed this long if he didn’t want to be here. 

Javic picked a music chip, selected the song he wanted, walked over, and simply straddled the younger man. “Don’t worry about it.” He purred; his fingers trailing the young man’s cheek. Wanting the other to relax. Looks like Thane had found his distraction alright. “Just Enjoy, I’m going to make you feel so good baby.” The older man purred, trailing his hand down the younger man’s cheek. 

Jones gasped, as he was treated to a dance. One that, was a helluva lot more intimate than he expected. He was a little embarrassed when he moaned, Ianto was so hard his pants were almost uncomfortably tight. He didn’t think lap dances were meant to make someone This horny. Once again, he lamented being single for so long. Obviously that was why this man, affected him so much.

Javic was straddling Jones again. Grinding his hips down, and feeling just how large the bulge in the younger man’s pants was. If Thane played this right, maybe he could get more out of this ‘dance’ than he’d originally thought. “How far?” The older man whispered, running his hands over the younger man’s chest. Trying his best not to come on too strong. Hoping it was still enough however, to let Ianto know he himself, wanted more. 

Jones groaned, the fact the ‘Dancer’ was asking in the first place, meant Javic was willing. They probably wouldn’t see each other again. Come to think of it; Ianto hadn’t even Seen the man, in the first place. It made this situation so forbidden, and naughty. “I… As far as you want.” He decided, rather quickly. Not wanting to give away the fact, he hadn’t had sex in months. And how badly, that made him wish he could just lose himself for even a moment; buried in the hard body writhing deliciously over him.

He didn’t know why it was there, but Javic understood the want. The raw Need the younger man had. The need to feel even just a few moments of a deeper human connection. The older man had felt the same need enough times to recognize it. “Baby, the things I’m going to do to you… Goddess my mouth needs to be on your fat cock like right now.” Thane purred, nipping the young man’s earlobe. His fingers trailing the outline of Ianto’s trapped length.

“Oooh… Yes Please.” Jones whimpered, his fingers flexing. Praying this wasn’t all part of some elaborate joke. Like, just after the ‘Dancer’ got him to expose himself; his friends would come rushing in to laugh at him.

Ianto’s reply was strangled, and Javic grinned. He slid down, and pushed the younger man’s knees apart. Crawling forward, as he massaged the growing tent in Jones’s trousers. Then Thane slowly slid the zip down, and ink black gave way to deep red silk. The older man growled in delight, as he pulled Ianto’s substantial dick free. “Mmmm baby. So big, and all for me?” Javic praised, almost salivating at the thought of wrapping his lips around the turgid flesh. 

Jones couldn’t help it, he mewled like a kitten; as the other man teased him with soft flicks of his tongue. His hands clenched around the back rungs of the chair. “Gods please…” Ianto whined on a particularly long lick. He didn’t even know what to call the ‘dancer’, but it seemed rude to ask now.

Finally, Javic swallowed the younger man’s delicious cock whole. Making Jones yelp, then moan. Thane knew Ianto wasn’t going to last long, but this was really just to take the edge off. So, the older man kept his rhythm, even when Jones exclaimed that he was going to cum. Javic just redoubled his efforts; milking the younger man for every drop. “Don’t you worry baby. That, that was just for starters.” Thane assured, Ianto seemed so out of it the older man wasn’t sure he’d heard. 

Javic growled in frustration when his com started to beep. Julian was looking for him. His partner claimed to ‘desperately’ need Thane’s help. The older man wondered what his ‘ex’ had gotten mixed up in now. He quickly righted Jones’s clothes, feeling like an absolute shit for leaving like this. No thanks to Julian, he was probably never going to see this gorgeous creature again. Thane slapped a knockout patch onto Ianto’s neck. “By the Goddess, the things I was going to do to you.” He sighed. Shaking his head at the lost opportunity before ‘winking’ away. 

**EtUEtUEtUEtUEtUEtUEtUETUEtUEtU**

Javic could have killed his on again off again lover. He’d forced Thane to leave his sexy, well endowed, and gorgeously cute stress relief, for this? “That’s it Julian, next time you mess with a mob boss’s wife I’m not bailing you out!” Javic growled, as he holstered his blaster. “I have half a mind to just leave you here.” The older man grumbled, opening the door of the holding cell despite himself.

“What? Did I pull you away from a hot date?” The blonde snarked. Javic huffed, and looked away. “I did, didn’t I? Come on now, friends share.” Julian grinned. Not expecting the reaction, he got in return.

The older man bristled, wanting to keep even the memory of Ianto, to himself. “No way in old Hell!” Thane growled, and added. “I ever see him again you can bet it’s going to be without you!” He handed Julian his wrist strap. “5 minutes before the guards wake up, I’d get moving.” 

Julian stopped smiling. “So, that’s it then?” He pouted.

“Don’t act heart broken, I know you’re not. You were the one, who said we were done a week after we hit Plathien 9. It was fun Julian, but neither of us went into this with more than casual in mind.” Javic sighed, hands on his hips.

“Ah Barnicorns, Suppose you’re right. Well, it was good yeah? For what it was, how long it lasted.” The blonde replied with his own sigh. Hoping his now ex-lover had enjoyed their relationship as much as he had.

“Yeah Julian, it was good.” Thane agreed with a small smile. It was the truth, but both knew it was still time to move on.

“Maybe I’ll see you around.” The blonde grinned hopefully, and Javic widened his own grin, anything was possible.

“Yeah, maybe.” He agreed; before adding. “You really need to go; they just sounded the alarm.” Javic prodded, genuinely not wanting them to get caught. The other man gave a salute then disappeared. Thane chuckled and blipped out himself; just as a guard came through the door.

**EtUEtUEtUEtUEtUEtUEtUETUEtUEtU**

Ianto woke the next day with a killer headache. Blinking, as Tosh strode into the room with breakfast. “Don’t suppose you have…” He mumbled groggily, still shaking the effects of last night off. She held up, and shook the bottle of hang over pills. “Toshiko Sato you star.” Jones groaned, massaging his temples. He remembered the club; he remembered the blue-eyed stranger he hadn’t found the courage to talk to. He still remembered the feelings from the lap dance, and mind shattering blow job. Thank the Goddess, he had that logged for later. Maybe he could imagine it was the overly handsome older man that was giving them to him…

He didn’t remember getting here, though. Jones must have said something aloud because Tosh answered him.

“We found you passed out in the room. He didn’t take anything.” She explained, as Ianto came over to sit at the table. She watched while he absently stabbed at his omelet, processing the information he’d been given.

Jones gave up on the food, and went for the pill bottle instead. “I suppose that’s good then, at least he wasn’t a thief.” Ianto tried to rationalize, as he swallowed down the pills. Tosh left his room when he went to shower. Telling him she’d be waiting for him in the living area.

Jones ducked his head under the warm spray. His eyes closed, and he imagined a hard body pressed against his. Realistically it could have been anyone, but he really, really hoped he was right, and his special ‘dance’ had been from the man at the bar. Suppressing a moan, he took himself in hand, and began to replay that night in his mind. Still unable to give his phantom lover a name as his spend spattered against the shower wall.

**EtUEtUEtUEtUEtUEtUEtUETUEtUEtU**

Javic was having similar shower experience. Wanking himself, as he thought of all the pleasures, he could have shown the younger man. Thane wondered if he’d ever even see Jones again. Already missing the pale skin, the toned muscles, and especially the generous cock.

His day was uneventful. Without Julian here, he really had no reason to stay. The hotel bungalow was reserved for the weekend though. He might as well use it. He ordered complimentary room service. That night he spent the evening, with twin sisters. Tarthlites, they were covered in soft blue feathers. Had webbed feet, and tentacles; made to ream his arse, in just the right way.

They woke him the next morning, with identical giggles, as they took turns riding him. Then the two made Javic groan, and swear; when they Both plunged their tentacles into his, still slick depths. Later in the afternoon, after more sex, he dropped them at the space station. Feeling almost giddy, and drunk on said good sex. Thane decided to make the most of his last night, and peruse, one of the best clubs, the Vegas Galaxies had. Something told him he was going to get lucky.

**EtUEtUEtUEtUEtUEtUEtUETUEtUEtU**

Ianto sighed into his hyper vodka. He knew he was being a spoilsport; not dancing. So, he knocked the rest of the liquor back then headed out to join his friends. They cheered as he finally joined them, and he waived them off with a grin. It was ridiculous, hoping to see his mystery man again. Jones needed to just forget about it. What better way to do that, than losing himself in the, strong, bass beat?

Javic nearly choked on his drink, as he spied the pale skinned young man out on the dance floor. Today must be his lucky day. The older man just watched the other man’s almost overly sensual moves till he just couldn’t take it anymore. Thane guzzled his own drink, and headed out into the fray. Intent on claiming what he thought, he’d lost. Finally reaching the group, he winked at Tosh. She squeaked, which alerted Ianto to the new addition. Yet instead of freaking out. Jones simply stepped back into the cage of the older man’s arms, and continued to dance.

A strong grip enclosed the young man, and pulled his body flush against his captor. Ianto could feel a rather impressive erection, and unconsciously ground back against it. “Goddess I could fuck you right here.” Was growled in his ear. Jones pulled Jack’s hand down to cup the bulge in the front of his own trousers. The younger man groaned, as the hand started to tease with just the right amount of pressure.

Before either of the two knew it, they were franticly making out, and stumbling into the loo at the same time. Ianto found himself, legs spread, arse out, hands, and cheek pressed to the wall. He wasn’t scared. Gods this was the wildest, craziest, and just plain fuckin hottest thing he’d ever done. Jones whimpered in need; he hoped this gorgeous man didn’t mistake it for fear.

Thankfully Javic understood, and draped himself over his conquest. His hands worked open the younger man’s belt. The trousers dropped, and fingertips slipped along the dark blue silk beneath. Another whimper, “Shhh, gonna take care of you baby. Give you what we both know you need.” Thane promised, sliding the boxers from Ianto’s hips.

The younger man moaned, as a warm, slicked fingertip circled his puckered rim. “Ooooh yes please Daddy.” Ianto didn’t even realize he’d said it, but Javic sure had. Another digit eagerly joined the first, and Jones gasped when they breached him.

“Oh, it’s gonna be so good baby boy. Daddy’s cock in your arse. You want it baby boy? Beg for Daddy’s big dick.” Javic purred, lining himself up.

“Yes, please Daddy… Gods please, just fuck me, baby boy want’s Daddy’s big dick soo bad.” Ianto begged, sure it was the alcohol making him talk this way to a complete stranger. He didn’t even care if the older man just walked out afterward, and Jones never saw him again, much less knew his name.

Ianto hoped it wouldn’t happen that way, but knowing his life…

Thane smirked, as he pushed in. After bottoming out, he paused letting his partner get used to the intrusion. When Ianto pushed back into his hips, Javic pulled almost his entire cock out, leaving just the leaking tip still in the younger man’s slick hole. Then slammed his entire thick length inside again; repeating the move a few times. Before setting up a relatively slow, but strong rhythm. Thane swiveled his hips around, finding the right angle; so, he’d hit the younger man’s prostate with every thrust.

“Ooooh Gods it’s so good Daddy, but I… I need, harder, faster, more. Please Daddy!” Ianto whined, and the older man happily complied. Javic had always had a secret kink for rough sex. The older man knew there was a line between pleasurably rough, and scary rough; meant to harm someone. Thane went hard, his grip bruising, but Jones could tell he was concerned for Ianto’s pleasure; just as much as his own.

“Goddess you’re so tight baby boy. Your arse feels so good around Daddy’s cock.” Javic purred, as he yanked on his partner’s hips. “I want you to cum baby boy. Just from Daddy’s big dick, cum for me.” Thane demanded, feeling close himself. 

The younger man had no problem following the command. His brain too garbled, to even think about what was going to happen next. Thick streams of Ianto’s hot seed shooting from his spongy tip. Javic’s own creamy cum was filling his hole, and Jones was shuddering his way through the second release the feeling caused. “Oooh thank you Daddy.” The younger man sighed, thinking he was pretty lucky to get even one orgasm out of this, let alone two. Ianto tried to brace himself for the return to his friends, alone, but the older man was still there. 

“This was only a preview baby boy.” Thane drawled, and added. “Come back to Daddy’s for the full show?” Javic offered with a hopeful grin, not sure what he expected, but not wanting to be apart from the younger man just yet either. 

“Okay Daddy.” Jone’s agreed, still not knowing the older man’s name. Two things he did know, one was, he needed to tell Tosh he was leaving. Two, he needed to clean up the cum on the wall; and dripping down his thighs.

**~EtU~**

Javic’s shirt was tossed carelessly across the couch in the bungalow’s living area. He was only a little surprised when he was manhandled to a wall. A slippery tongue, and a wet mouth practically attacked his chest. Eager fingers, pulled the ties to his leather pants free. Letting said pants hang open on his hips, revealing his already half hard cock. Before Thane realized; that teasing mouth was moving lower, and lower, and lower still. “You gonna suck Daddy’s big dick baby boy?” The older man purred with a shark like grin.

From the way the other man moaned. Ianto didn’t think he needed to tell Javic, it was only the second time he’d ever given head, to a man anyway. He never thought he’d actually enjoy the act, but sucking this man’s cock wasn’t like before. Sucking Daddy’s cock didn’t feel like a chore; it felt more like a privilege. Jones luxuriated in the clean, almost sweet taste with just the right hint of musk. Bobbing his head and moaning as the sensitive head hit the back of his throat. Ianto let Javic go with a lewd pop. “Baby boy wants Daddy’s cum, please cum in my mouth Daddy.” He begged, batting his lashes before swallowing the older man’s cock again. He knew Daddy was close, when Thane’s fingers clenched in his hair.

“Fuck! Baby boy Daddy’s going to give you so much cum. Oooh shit! Coming!” Javic near shrieked, canting his hips as Ianto sucked him dry. Watching the younger man’s already substantial erection grow while he savored the older man’s tangy spend. “Gods Daddy wants you in him baby boy! Daddy bets you fuck like a rock star.” Thane panted, pushing Jones towards the bed. Barely giving either of them a moment to think. 

“Ok, but it’s my Birthday weekend Daddy, and I think I’d like Daddy to ride me please.” Ianto decided wanting a bit of a break from doing all the ‘work’. The alcohol in his system giving him less inhibitions, and making him way to honest. He worked to get free of his clothes, not noticing Javic was grinning, clearly excited at the prospect.

Happy Birthday baby boy, indeed…

“I think Daddy can make that happen for his Birthday boy.” The older man purred, grabbing another packet of lube before crawling onto the bed. Javic nearly came as Ianto’s long fingers prepared him. Then he was straddling the younger man’s thighs, sinking slowly onto his lovely, substantial dick. “Oh, baby boy You’re so… Gods your cock stretches so good.” Thane moaned, starting to work his hips.

Jones tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help it. He never wanted to lose this moment. Thankful he wasn’t the type who forgot what they did when drunk. They fucked like this till they both needed more, and Javic let Ianto flip them over. “Daddy, yes! So tight so good.” He moaned, as he thrust in, and out in an almost frantic rhythm. Jones went hard, and from the older man’s reactions Ianto was doing a good job.

They went through all kinds of positions. Sometimes Ianto topped, sometimes it was Javic. Neither wanting to admit their connection had a time limit. Ianto wasn’t sure if waiting till morning to leave was his best decision, but he stayed just the same.

**~EtU~**

Jones woke up to Thane sliding slowly into his still loose hole. “One more for the road baby boy.” Javic purred, rolling his hips against the younger man’s arse. He was surprised by how much he was wishing this wasn’t the end. How much he wished he could always have the younger man in his bed. Thane didn’t do relationships, or monogamy. After only one night however, this pale beauty was starting to make him think maybe he could.

Ianto bit down hard on his disappointment. No real names, of course this wasn’t anything permanent. He schooled his features, and played his role. At least he got an orgasm out of the deal. Jones decided it was for the best, what had he really been expecting from a hook up with a person he just met in a bar. A bar in the Vegas Galaxies no less… Ianto still said all the right things, he still came for ‘his Daddy’, and now he was taking a transit back to his real hotel, alone.

**TBC…**


End file.
